The invention relates to a door hinge arrangement permitting opening of the door alternatively at either side, comprising a mounting for attachment to the door at the upper edge thereof, and a mounting for attachment to the door at the lower end thereof, each mounting carrying two hinge seats for engagement with hinge pivots fixed to the frame of the door, a trapping member associated with each mounting, said trapping member being slidable longitudinally of the mounting in either direction from a middle position and having guiding means so constructed that in the initial phase of the opening of the door at one side each trapping member is so displaced as to trap the corresponding hinge pivot in the hinge seat at the other side of the door.
In a door hinge arrangement of this kind known from Danish patent specification No. 110,007, the hinge seats are constituted by slots of the trapping member at some distance from its ends.